Here we go again
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: Samantha doesn't want to give in, but in the end, things always come back to him. Yes, fave pairing again. Woohoo!


_For Astrid, because I promised a story, and I missed her_

* * *

"No Phil" Sam smiled, "I've got to get to work" She pulled away from him and sat up, getting her dressing gown off the bedpost and slipping it on. Phil watched as she walked to her chest of drawers and thought for a second, before pulling out a matching black lacy bra and slip.

Not thinking anything of it, she let the dressing gown fall to the floor and started to get dressed. Well, he'd seen it all before. When she was done, she walked to Phil, who had been watching intently.

"You can let yourself out, can't you?" she smiled and leant down, brushing her lips against his.

As soon as she stood and took a step away, Phil tugged on her hand, and smiled cheekily when she landed almost straddling him.

"Very impressive, Phil, but I have to go." She laughed and leant down, giving him a pretty fiery kiss goodbye. Then she pulled away quickly, before he got a chance to pull her back, waved and left. He smiled after her, it had been a good morning for him. A very good one.

.

.

"You had the later shift, yet you still manage to be..." Sam checked her watch, "..an hour late." Her eyes glinted and she was furious. She had given him what he wanted this morning, the least he could have done was show up for work on time.

"You wouldn't want it any other way." Phil grinned, though Sam didn't return his good mood.

"I needed you this morning." She told him through gritted teeth, "There has been a rape. You were supposed to come with me to bring in the suspect, but you weren't here, so I had to take Will. He ended up slamming my arm in the car door and let the guy get away." There was no trace of a smile, she was mad. Phil looked down at her arm, which had a big bruise across the wrist.

"You can stay an extra hour tonight to make up the time." Then she walked off briskly to the interview room to speak to the victim. Things would be so much better between the two of them if he only did as she asked, she thought. It was infuriating.

At the end of the day, Sam was packing up her files to go home when there was a loud knock to her office door.

"Come in," she called impatiently, wanting to get home.

"Boss," Terry asked, "I was wondering if you were coming with us down the pub to celebrate catching that bloke today?"

"I really just want to get home, maybe another time.. Thanks," Sam left the office and station without a word to anyone. When she got home, she fell back on the sofa. She had solved the rape case, but at what price? That poor girl had to do a sting operation. She had to come face to face with the man who ruined her life. Even though he was locked up, Sam knew it wouldn't erase the nightmares that the girl would get for years.

.

Picking up her phone, Sam sighed. She needed to take her mind off everything.

"Phil?" She asked when he picked up the phone, "Forget about the over-time. Just come over. Please," Then she hung up, she knew she shouldn't depend on him, but he was good to her, and even if she was using him tonight, it would help her forget about the tough day she'd had.

When he turned up, Phil smiled softly; "It was a tough day," he said when Sam tucked her head into his chest. "You want to talk about it?" he asked, looking down at her.

"No just..." she sighed, embarrassed, "Would you..."

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he lifted her and took her upstairs. When Sam's back landed on the soft mattress, and she looked up into Phil's soft eyes she smiled; as his eyes sparkled, she bit her lip; and the second his lips touched hers, she forgot everything. He might not be the man she was supposed to marry and spend the rest of her life with, but for once she didn't care.

She didn't hold him off, and she closed her eyes while he worked his magic. Because, she figured, no matter how much he infuriated her; no matter what he did or did not do, underneath it all, she needed him.

And for days like this, he was absolutely perfect for her.

_And here we go again_

_with all the things we said_

_and not a minute spent_

_to think that we'd regret,_

_-Paramore_

* * *

_Reviews are love, :)_


End file.
